


Secretary

by Vacant_Heart



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, i might add more chapters ;-;
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10061675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vacant_Heart/pseuds/Vacant_Heart
Summary: He flashed a charming smile before grabbing your hand eagerly and shaking it, "It’s very nice to meet you! I see the Administrative Service Managers treated you well?"You relaxed and pulled your hand back, "They were very nice! I look forward to working with you, Mr. Lionheart."(I was requested to write this on tumblr and I decided to submit it here as well :D)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Saying this again: this is from my tumblr :D I haven't posted on Ao3 in a while, so I decided to post one of my requests! I hope you enjoy!)

“Are you the new secretary?“ 

Your heart almost jumped out of your chest at the sudden appearance of someone else in the room, making you startled. You yelped and turned around, you’ve been on edge the whole morning. 

Your eyes met with the mayor of Zootopia, his height towering over yours. You couldn’t help but feel intimidated, his devilish looks sent a light blush to your cheeks. You managed to force a smile and nod silently, extending your hand for a handshake. 

He flashed a charming smile before grabbing your hand eagerly and shaking it, "It’s very nice to meet you! I see the Administrative Service Managers treated you well?" 

You relaxed and pulled your hand back, "They were very nice! I look forward to working with you, Mr. Lionheart." 

He folded his hands behind his back and nodded, "I look forward to working with you as well, Ms.. What was your name again?" 

”(Y/n) (L/n), sorry for not introducing myself earlier.“ you blushed in embarrassment. 

"It’s perfectly fine, Ms. (L/n)! I do look forward to working with you. And as my new assistant, it’s best I show you to your office!” before you could reply, he started walking. You followed him without protest, not wanting to get lost on the first day of the job. 

As the both of you walked out of the waiting lounge, you noticed how his mane bounced every time he took a step. You giggled, why were lions so adorable? 

He turned to look at you and you looked away, hoping that he didn’t catch you staring. “Heh, I know, you must be very anxious. But don’t worry, I’ll go easy on you since you’re fresh out of training!” he assured, patting your back a little too harshly. The contact of his paw against your back pushed you forward, quickening your pace so that you were walking next to him. 

“Ah, here it is!” he took out a key chain with a small key attached to it. Without a word, he unlocked it and opened the door to let you in first. You walked in cautiously, there were lots of boxes full of papers stacked in the room. 

He squeezed into the room after you, laughing sheepishly. “I know it’s pretty crowded in here, but I’ll try to get you a proper office in the future. But for now, that area over there is your work station.” he pointed to a small desk at the end of the room with a swivel chair neatly pushed in. A computer rested on the desk, a light coat of dust covering the screen. You arched a brow incredulously, this was what the previous assistant had to work in? 

Lionheart sensed your disbelief and rubbed the back of his neck, “I sincerely apologize for the lack of a big work area, but hopefully I can make it up to you later on. But it’ll be best for you to get settled and just tour around the building so that you know where everything is located.” he explained, turning to leave. 

You smiled, “Thanks, Mr. Lionheart." 

He nodded, "If you need anything, I’ll be in my office. Relax for today, Ms. (L/n)! I’ll see you later!” with that said, he closed the door behind him and parted ways. You leaned against the door and sighed in relief, sliding down to sit on the floor. 

You covered your face in your hands/paws and let out a small scream, you couldn’t believe that you were working for the mayor of Zootopia! All the training you went through to be qualified to work with the mayor paid off! 

You hyperventilated and stood up, patting your chest to try to calm down. “I need to stop before I pass out.” you told yourself, walking to the swivel chair in front of your desk. You turned it around to take a seat, but stopped when you saw a gift basket placed on the seat. You felt your heart beat quicken as you picked it up and examined it. 

The plastic bag the basket was encased in crinkled beneath your fingers as you looked at the objects placed in the basket. You noticed a tag on the ribbon that tied the plastic bag’s opening closed, you unfolded the star-shaped tag and read it. 

‘To my new assistant, 

Please accept this as a welcoming gift! I look forward to working with you and I hope you’re excited that we’ll be protecting Zootopia together! Sincerely, Mayor Leodore Lionheart' 

You felt your face heat up, untying the ribbon and setting it on your new desk. You took the basket out to view the contents, setting it on the desk. The contents included a bag of coffee beans, a giraffe printed coffee mug filled with writing utensils, and assorted office supplies. 

You smiled, seeing a key similar to the one you saw Leodore take out to unlock your office door resting next to the coffee mug. You examined the keychain, noticing a silver tag with your first and last name embedded in it. You clutched the key tightly, it was exciting to know that you were now an official member of the branch.

Putting the keys in your pocket and setting the other stuff down, you decided to follow what your new boss offered and head out to tour around the building. You couldn’t help but feel your heartbeat quicken once again, being the mayor’s assistant was going to be a wild adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I'm thinking of turning this into a series, so comments for ideas are always appreciated :)


End file.
